


Code: Realize - Children of the Moon Deleted Scene - A Kiss In The Rain

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Anime), Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Deleted Scenes, Disabled Character, F/M, Hidden Strength, Love, Love Confessions, Tortured Hero, Van Helsing's Route, Van Helsing's scene in the rain, extra content, so many feeings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: A deleted scene from my fanfic series Code: Realize - Children of the Moon starring my OC Zadora and Van HelsingThe Human Weapon is on a mission, to stop the man causing so much chaos in London. But one woman is determined to stand in his way, no matter how fierce the storm above them grows...
Relationships: Abraham Van Helsing (Code: Realize)/Original Female Character(s)





	Code: Realize - Children of the Moon Deleted Scene - A Kiss In The Rain

~Zadora~

I'm running.

Jagged white lightning slashes through the sky filled with angry dark clouds. The air so thick with the threat of rain that I can barely breath, and the rumble of thunder booms in the distance like gunfire steadily drawing closer. I have to hurry, I have to catch him! 

I can't lose him. 

My mechanical leg hitches slightly with each stride, the damaged brass gears grinding with an awkward jolt, but I don't stop for anything. Not for that, or for the chaos rampaging through London. With each person I pass, I don't see their wide stretched eyes and face pale with fear. Only Van Helsing's occupies my mind. It's so easy to see him falling into that damned darkness, and if I don't stop him now, I know for certain I'll lose him forever. 

Instinct, if you could call it that, guides me to where I finally see him. Standing alone at the mouth of an alley, the lightning flashed again overhead and bathes his stony features in pale light. It's almost like he was waiting for me, waiting for me to try and stop him from going. "Van Helsing!" The word rips from my throat in a sob, and his eyes flash in the light. Cold and unflinching as the hardest stone, it's clear that he won't listen to a single word I say, but I have to try. I won't lose. Not on this.

Thunder booms overhead, partly drowning out his words, but they still ring out as clear as cold steel. "Zadora, Why did you come after me? I thought I told you to go back to the mansion" His brows dip low over his eyes, the tight muscles of his jaw flexing in anger... or maybe it was was something else?

A hollow laugh rattles out of my chest, ill timed with the lightning above. "Did you really think I would leave you alone? There's no way in hell that I'm not coming with you." I can feel it rising, the madness in my blood, and I narrow my darkening eyes at him. He glares back, the tips of his form starting to grow a slight crimson around the edges, and I can tell he notices. My teal eyes are burning, probably beginning to turn blood red by now.

"You bloody idiot! It's completely unnecessary for you to take that risk with yourself. I'll go alone and take care of Aleister myself." Van Helsing starts to turn away, but stops. His hands fisting at his sides before I hear one final set of words faintly murmured into the air. "Whatever happens to me is no concern of yours. You don't need me."

My right hand snapped out on impulse, latching on to his and twisting up between his shoulders. He grunts in surprise, and I shove my left hand square between his broad shoulders and push forward. His chest slams into the wall with a dull thud that I can feel shake his bones, but I don't stop. "Is that what you really think, that I don't need you? Do you think I like not being able to tell who is friend or foe? Do you think I want to feel like I'm breaking apart each night because my mind won't let me rest? What about Cardia? Do you think I want to be so jealous of her that I can barely stand to be around her? She's beautiful, perfect, not like me." One by one, fat raindrops start to fall from the sky, clinging to the chocolate colored curly tips of my hair and drip into my eyes. "I'm nothing. I've never been anything but a broken throwaway, and you're the only one that can make me feel whole. So if it takes me beating you black and blue to prevent you from losing yourself, then I can live with that because I love you more than anything in this world, Abraham Van Helsing." I finished softly.

Thunder roars directly over my head, momentarily dulling my senses as the world floods crimson in a heartbeat. I can feel him twist and buck beneath my hands, a feral smile stretches my lips as I reach for the dagger at my waist, and the rain falls fast and hard. The worn handle easily slips into my hand, and I lunge forward towards the wavering figure just out of my range. Blood, I need to spill blood. They will pay for what they did to me.

"Stop it now!" Strong hands grab my wrists, roughly twisting them up over my head as the dagger falls to the ground with a metallic clatter. The hands tighten, my bones creaking in protest to the point of almost breaking, but I still kick and squirm. "You see, this is why I can't you go!" The anguish in his voice tears at my heart, forcing the crimson to recede as Van Helsing's face hovers just above mine. "I need you to understand. If my death is what will free you from this madness, then that's a price I will gladly pay. Go back to the others, because if you don't, you'll die!" 

"But it's not a life I want to live if it's not with you!" I shook my head frantically side to side. Why couldn't he understand that? All I wanted was him.

He grinds his teeth, his blue eyes glowing with so much intensity that I should be scared, but I'm not. "If you say that you love me, then listen to me!" Despite the ferocity of his expression, his deep voice softens slightly. "You're important to me! I don't want you to hurt. I don't want you to die. I want you to be happy, and you can't be happy with me. There's too much blood on my hands to treat you like you need, and I have to distance myself from you because otherwise I'll do something we'll both regret."

Those intense eyes close as a deep shuddering breath shakes his entire frame, his forehead pressing against mine, and I can taste the warmth of his breath feathering across my lips. "Van, please." The whimper falls out before I can catch it, and his eyes snap back open.

"Please, if you will only do me one thing, don't involve yourself with me anymore, Zadora. Don't make this more difficult than what it already is." He pleads so softly that I can feel my heart breaking in two. "I have no right to happiness after what I've done, especially not with you."

First one and then two, small tears start to fall from my eyes and quickly mix with the rain. Twisting my head, I press my cheek to his and instantly feel the warmth of his skin, speckled lightly with the rough scratch of his stubble but still so soft. "I love you, Abraham Van Helsing." I whisper into his ear, sealing it with a faint brush of my lips against his jaw. "I always have and I always will, no matter what happens."

A shudder of a different kind ripples through his strong frame each time my lips press against his skin, and he slowly pulls away. Letting me go, he silently watches me for a moment as I rub the pale skin of my wrists now slightly reddened. His fierce eyes are dark, fragile, and he looks so stiff that if I was to touch him again, he might somehow break. "When this fight with Aleister is over, you'll be free to love whoever you like. I thank you for finding it in your heart to love someone like me."

He starts to turn away again, and I'm already running. His name silently forms on my lips, a breath away from forming, when I see him turn and smile so crookedly sweet that it feels like a dream. Was he really stopping?

The dream ended as a light shock rolled through my neck, sending everything spiraling into a world of the deepest black.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's one of those deleted scenes I mentioned previously. Originally, when I started brainstorming Code: Realize - Children of the Moon. It actually started with my OC Zadora and Van Helsing in the starring roles, but for plot related reasons, that paring didn't quite work out. However, some scenes like this were just too good to delete. This one is a particular favorite of mine because #1, I adore that scene in Van Helsing's route with the rain, and #2 I think kisses in the rain are some of the most romantic scenes ever, so double whammy for me I guess. :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> Code Realize and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me, as does Zadora.  
> You belong to Sisi.


End file.
